The invention is directed to a device for opening pressed fiber bales.
A device for opening pressed fiber bales is known e.g. from German Laid-open 33 34 222. In this state of the art, it was tried to make the suction performance of the opening device independent from the accuracy of the fiber bales placed in a row by improving the guidance of air in the suction hood above the fiber bales.
Due to the large suction performance which previously has been required for obtaining the minimum air speed needed for the removal of reduced fiber flocks, there have been disturbances with respect to the air intake into the reduction device such that accurate reducing of the bale surface has been impaired and adjustment of a definitive reduction quantity has been rendered difficult. The air entering at a high flow speed could even result in a curved shape of the bale surface. FR-A-2572244 describes a device for the opening of pressed fiber bales wherein the suction hood in the lower portion thereof is provided with pivotable side walls adapted for adjusting the distance of the side walls to the milling rollers of the opening device so as to adjust the flow speed of the sucked air. The air guidance in this case is provided exactly such that the sucked air stream is directed almost vertically onto the bale surface and thus generates the above mentioned curved shape of the bale surface.
DE-A-3903238 describes an opening device wherein an air guide sheet of triangular section is arranged between the two milling rollers, said air guide sheet being provided for guiding the air stream between the two milling rollers into the suction hood.
It is the object of the invention to improve a device for opening pressed fiber bales in such a manner that uniformity in reducing the pressed fiber bales is enhanced and the required air quantity is lowered.
The object is solved by the features as discussed below.